Don't Let The Bug Out Of The Bag
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien finds out Marinette is Ladybug and his whole world turns upside-down when trying to get her to fall in love with him.
1. Don't let the bug out of the bag

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Don't let the bug out of the bag.

It was an accident. He didn't mean to see. But, he did.

He wasn't all there at the moment when he ran to find a place to transform, he even went to the wrong bathroom. He was tired and wasn't paying attention. What he saw woke him right up.

And there she was. The girl of his dreams had been right… behind him the entire time.

He still transformed after she had left. He still fought by her side like nothing had changed. But, his whole world had been shaken. And, he liked it… No, he loved it!

Marinette… Marinette is Ladybug! He smiled at the thought.

It made so much sense now. Same voice, hair, build… eyes. And personality wise… Ladybug was just a bolder, more confident version of Marinette. They were the same… she was the same person. It was so obvious now!

After all his searching and pining… he found her… by accident. And he couldn't be happier.

After the mission, it took all of his willpower to not run to her parents' bakery and plant a big ol' fat kiss on her lips in civilian form.

No, he had to respect her space. He had to respect her wishes.

Although, respect wasn't getting him anywhere.

Now that he knew, he wanted her more. He wanted her to be his and his alone. He felt a bit selfish, but he knew he would treat her like the goddess she is. So, he wasn't being completely selfish… right?

He could see their life together now. A beautiful wedding, a cute little house in the country side (or whatever kind of house she wanted), a sewing room for her, at least two kids, and whatever pets those kids wanted. He knew he would be a better father than his own. He would actually show his kids he loved them and he would actually be around for them.

But, something felt like it was standing in his way of happiness. He wasn't sure what it was, but he decided to tread carefully and test the waters.

So, there he was. Sitting on a roof overlooking the bakery. It felt cozy and inviting before when he visited as Adrien. But, now… it never felt more like home.

Surprisingly, Plagg didn't put up much of a fight when he wanted to transform again so he could visit her as Cat Noir. He knew himself as Adrien seemed to make her uncomfortable and he wanted to know why. He wanted her to love him. He wanted her to want him all on her own. Although he wanted her more than ever now, he still respected her and her feelings. But again, respect wasn't getting him closer to that wedding he began planning that day or the kids he had yet to give names too. He knew he at least wanted a little girl; as beautiful and talented as her mother.

Plagg shrugged and said "whatever" and that was it. He didn't barter for more cheese or anything. It was almost like he wanted Adrien to transform. It wasn't like him. But, Adrien couldn't exactly ask him what was up while he was Cat Noir. And he was already outside the bakery. There was no turning back.

He knew she had no problem talking to him as Cat Noir, but it kinda bugged him that she seemed to be avoiding him as Adrien.

A light flicked on in her room. Now or never. He jumped down from his perch and soon found himself on her balcony. He knocked on the trap door that lead to her room softly. He didn't want to give the love of his life a heart attack.

She opened the door with a confused look on her face, but, as soon as she saw him the confused expression faded into a more annoyed one as she rolled her eyes.

This wasn't the first time he had been over as Cat Noir, but this was the first time he actually knocked. The other two times he didn't need too. The first time she was already at the front door when he arrived. And the second time he was chasing down a remotely controlled Alya as Lady Wi-Fi. This was the first time he was there as Cat Noir just to visit. It was nice. He wanted to do this more often. He didn't want to ever leave.

After she had climbed out to her balcony, she took a deep breath and gave him a sweet smile. "What brings you all the way to my house this late?"

Even when annoyed she was still sweet and respectful. He loved it.

He smiled wide. "We don't hang out much." It wasn't a lie.

Confusion overtook her again. "Why do you want to hang out with me?"

He shrugged. "Our paths cross quite a bit and I thought it would be wise to get to know you better." Again, he wasn't lying. He wanted to know everything about her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with Ladybug?"

His cat ears drooped. "She doesn't seem to want to hang out with me."

She became confused again. He was beginning to love that look. "Did you two have a fight?" She already knew the answer.

"No, we get along great… but, she's strictly business. Is it so wrong to want to hang out and get to know my partner in crime fighting." He shrugged and threw his hands up in the air. "I know she's more than just the mask. I've known that since day one."

"Ya." She shrugged. "She is. I'm sure it's nothing personal. Actually, I'm pretty sure she holds you in high regard. She's always saying in interviews that she can't do it without you."

He gave her a hopeful smile. "And what do you think of me? Just curious."

She shrugged again. "I think Ladybug is lucky to have you as a partner." She gave him a sweet smile. "You're brave and loyal. Albeit, a bit of a flirt."

He chuckled a little. "I only flirt with Ladybug."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Then what do you call kissing my hand when Ladybug asked you to protect me from the Evilastrator?"

Crap! "I was being a gentleman." That wasn't flying.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh." She crossed her arms and gave him a condescending smile. "Right… and Chloe Bourgeois isn't the Mayor's daughter." She giggled. "Just admit it. You're a flirt."

It took every ounce of him to not pounce on her and have his teenage-boy-fancies way with her. With just one look he had been reduced to a pile of mush and desire. He melted every time she gave him that look as Ladybug, but now, as Marinette… it was deathly intoxicating. He couldn't explain why, it just was. He was putty in her hands.

He chuckled a bit. "I haven't flirted with Chloe." That was the truth. She was really starting to get on his nerves. Sure, he'd be nice in respect their former friendship, but she was really starting to annoy him to no end. He shrugged. "I guess I just have a thing for cute girls with black hair in pig tails and blue eyes."

She blushed.

He did too. Did he really just say that out loud?

A moment of complete silence passed. And it was killing him.

"So…" He broke the silence, finally. "Speaking of your classmates…" He gulped. "What do you think about Adrien… Adrien Agreste?"

She blushed even harder. As if all her blood had suddenly rushed to her face. She was almost as red as her mask when she transformed. "Adrien?" She squeaked. She smiled and waved off whatever thought she was thinking. "He's nice and sweet and smart and a bit of a dork and… dreamy." She sighed dreamily. She then looked back at him with a smug condescending smile. "And not a flirt like you." She pushed him away from her by a finger to his nose. Just like her alter ego.

He melted. "So you like him?" He blushed even harder.

She sighed dreamily again. "Oh, I just only have the biggest crush on him." She then sighed with a more depressed tone. "But, I can't tell him because whenever he's around I just get so flustered and can't speak."

He chuckled a little. "Ya, I'm the same way with Ladybug. Except, I don't think when I'm around her." He sighed dreamily. "I once had a chance to find out who she was under the mask, but I closed the door. It's what my head told me to do. But, my heart was screaming at me to open the door wide open. To learn the identity of the woman I love." He admitted.

She was taken aback.

"I've wanted to know who she is since the day we met. So I could tell her to her face that I love her. No matter what." He confessed.

She smiled sweetly. "I never took you for a romantic."

He shrugged and blushed. "It's how I really feel about her. I fell in love with her the day we met. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about her ever since. Wondering who she is under the mask so I could show her who I am and give her all of my heart." He chuckled a little. "I honestly don't know how I function; since I'm always thinking about her."

A twinge of guilt overtook her face. "She's really lucky to have you."

He sighed. "And I'm really lucky to know her."

He contemplated showing her right then and there, but he didn't want her to freak out. She had just told him she had the biggest crush on him. And, he did just say that he's in love with Ladybug. And she didn't know that he knew who she was. She didn't see him earlier that day in the bathroom. He really got himself into a mess. It dawned on him. Tomorrow he could ask her out as Adrien. She would say yes of course because she liked him. He smiled when it dawned on him that she listed his personality first when she was talking about him. He really didn't care that she called him a dork. He could be her dork. He wanted to be her dork.

But, he wanted her to know now. And to know that he knew. He didn't want to wait till tomorrow. He wanted her to know everything now. No more secrets between them. He wanted to just start their lives together. Kiss her as much as he wanted. Marry her. Give her as many children as she wanted. Grow old together. He wanted it all. But the only thing standing in the way of their happiness together were these stupid secret identities.

"Hey." She waved in his face. "Are you ok?" She gave him a concerned look. "You kinda spaced out a little."

He blinked at her. A nervous smile crept onto his face. "Ah… I'm fine… ok, I'm ok. Don't worry about me Princess."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's getting late. Maybe you should head home. Get some rest, ya know?"

He nodded. "Ya, you're right. Goodnight Princess." He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the railing.

"Hey Cat Noir?" She stood up.

He looked back at her after he hopped up onto the railing and grabbed his baton. "Yes?" maybe she changed her mind and wanted him to stay.

"Why do you call me Princess? I'm not rich or royal." She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

He chuckled softly. "Because it suits you. Besides, most fairy tales I've read the girl isn't born into royalty. Take Cinderella for example. She was practically a slave to her step mother and sisters. Belle from Beauty and the Beast was an average maiden in an average town. I could go on, but as you said, it's getting late." He gave her a wink. "Goodnight Princess." He gave her a salute and jumped down to the street below.

She ran over to the railing and watched him jump from roof to roof and disappear into the night.

She sighed. "Well this princess doesn't have the same feelings for her night in black leather as he does."


	2. Don't let the cat out of the bag

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. Don't let the cat out of the bag.

There she was. Talking to Alya, like every day. But, today the sun was hitting her just right and it made her look just that much more angelic.

"Dude! You've been staring at the girls for like… ten minutes." Nino looked down at his watch. "What's up with you bro?" He gave him an evil grin. "Did you get hit with Cupid's arrows or something? Well, paws off my girlfriend. You can't have her."

Adrien chuckled. Cupid's arrow… more like Dark Cupid back on Valentine's Day. He still couldn't remember anything from the moment he was shot till the moment he woke up and Ladybug, no Marinette, was under him. He often wondered how they ended up that way. But, the whole day might as well have been a black out in his memory entirely. Although, he still wanted to remember. He felt like something important happened while he was blacked out. Whatever it was, Plagg didn't tell him. He figured he'd remember eventually.

"Something like that. But it's not Alya I'm looking at." He sighed dreamily. "Doesn't Marinette look absolutely radiant today? I mean she's always cute, but today she just has a glow about her."

Nino chuckled and punched him in the arm lightly. "Now who's the one with the crush on Marinette? I'm not gonna have to talk you through a date am I?"

Adrien rolled his eyes and chuckled a little more. "Nah, I'm good. But, thanks." He shrugged. "I got this. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Nino smiled. "Like you need it." He smiled as he spoke in a hushed tone.

Adrien took a deep breath and walked over to the girls. "Hey Alya, Nino needs to see you for a moment."

She looked up from the video she was showing Marinette. "Alright." She looked back at her BFF. "Don't drop my phone girl."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I won't."

Alya then shrugged and walked over to Nino.

Marinette blushed a little. She was, kinda, alone with Adrien.

He smiled and walked over to her. He looked down at the screen and noticed it was yesterday's akuma battle. "That Cat Noir is pretty handy to have around; don't you think?"

She blushed even more. Their bodies were so close. "Uh ya." She managed to not stutter. "He and Ladybug make a great team." She smiled. Her smile faded. "Although…"

This caught him off guard.

She pointed at the video. "He seemed distracted yesterday. Like something was on his mind and he couldn't tell anyone. That's what it looks like anyway. Alya noticed too. I hope he's ok."

He tried to act like normal yesterday, apparently he wasn't very successful in that endeavor. She noticed… she was worried. The night before she seemed like they were lifelong friends… now… now she seemed more like a concerned parent. The loving kind that bakes cookies, gives hugs and kisses booboos… nothing like his father… everything like his mother.

"If he keeps this up he's going to get hurt very badly." She sighed.

"Well…" He gulped. He wanted her more than ever now. She cared about his other side. She was worried. He wanted to kiss her and tell her he'd be just fine. "That is his job… to protect Ladybug. She'd be in really bad shape without him."

She blushed. "You're right. But still…"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He patted her on the shoulder. His warm smile seemed contagious because she smiled too. It was now or never. "Hey." He began. "We don't hang out much… just the two of us."

She blushed even harder when she noticed him blushing.

"Would you like to grab a smoothie after school with me?" He finished his question.

He did it! He asked her out! He asked her out on a date! His first date! His first date was going to be with the girl of his dreams. His soul mate! He found her. He found her and he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to let her go, ever. He wanted to be by her side for the rest of their lives. She was right in front of him this whole time. But, that didn't matter now. He couldn't tell who was blushing more; him or her. But, he didn't care. He had asked her out. He was excited. It was the first time he ever asked a girl out. He wanted the date to go well… no! Perfect! He was already planning the second one. He wanted them to work. He wanted to give her all of his heart and for her to give him all of her's.

She wasn't saying anything…

He became nervous. His breakfast threatening to come up his throat.

Wait! Was she even breathing?

She was… but she looked pale.

"Marinette?" He became concerned. "If you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"YES!" She blurted. "I mean no." She smacked herself on her forehead. "What I mean is yes I want to hang out with you." She gave him a sweet smile.

He wanted so desperately to kiss that smile. But, a sigh of relief would do for now. He smiled back. "So it's a date then?"

She gasped. Losing all color she had once more.

He didn't know if he could take this emotional stress. Was he making her sick? Did she need to go to the nurse… no, wait. The night before she said she had a hard time talking to him. Flustered was the word she used. That's what it was. She was just as nervous as he was.

"Ah, ya sure…a date!" Color returned to her cheeks as she smiled again.

"Cool. We can go after my fencing practice." He blushed as well. "You can come watch if you want."

She blushed even harder. "Ah, ya sure. Sounds like fun."

 _'There better not be an akuma today! Any day but today!'_ They both thought as they smiled and blushed at one other.

She felt special. She was the only one without padding and a sword. She was also the only one watching the practice. She almost felt like she didn't belong. Like she wasn't allowed to sit on the bench. But, Adrien said it was ok. And Mr. D'Arencourt was the one that lead her to this bench.

She was a good distance away, but she could see everything. Mr. D'Arencourt just didn't want a rouge blade hurting her. Fair enough. She was even out of hearing range and none of the fencers seemed to pay her any mind. Which was good because Tikki poked her head out of her purse and wanted to watch too.

"So which one do you think is Adrien?" The little Kwami asked.

Marinette looked back at all the padded teens going at it with swords. "I'm not sure. I've never seen him fence before." She admitted.

Tikki smiled. "This is exciting."

Marinette smiled. "Ya, I've never watched a fencing practice before."

Tikki giggled. "You've never gone on a date with Adrien either."

Marinette giggled nervously. "One earth shattering event at a time Tikki. An akuma still might show up and ruin everything. So I have to be vigilant. Just watch. An akuma is gonna show up before the end of practice. Or in the middle of our date…" She paused.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked out of concern.

"If we become serious… I'll have to tell him. He'll be wondering why I'm constantly missing. Why Ladybug and I are never in the same place at the same time." She explained. "I have to tell him."

"Hum…" Tikki pondered.

"You're supposed to be arguing with me about this." Marinette seemed confused.

"But you make a good point. Relationships with no secrets are the ones that last. Communication is key." Tikki smiled.

"Think he'll freak out?" Marinette shrugged.

Tikki shrugged. "If he likes you for you, then he'll accept it."

Marinette sighed. "But what if things don't work out?"

Tikki smiled and patted her hand. "He's a nice guy. I'm sure he won't tell anyone if things go sour."

Marinette smiled. "Ya, you're right. He's too nice of a person to do anything like that."

But, what if he did tell someone while angry at her? Nobody is themselves when angry. What if Alya was the one he told? What if she posted it all over her blog? Secret identity no more. Hawkmoth would target her in civilian life… her parents… her friends… everyone she cared about.

No, she couldn't tell him now. The more she thought about it, the more negative outcomes came to mind.

She turned pale.

She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to her parents. Her friends. Her family she didn't really know in China. What about her dad's side? No, she didn't want to endanger them either. All because she told a boy her secret.

No, she couldn't do it. She wouldn't.

Perhaps, if they got married. Ya, she could tell him then. She could hold her tongue till then. Easy.

Ya, she would wait to tell him. Then they would be in it together and if he didn't like it then it would be a pain in a half to split. She didn't want to split anyway.

She had it all planed out for the longest time. 3 kids, a hamster, and a house by the ocean. She wanted them to grow old together. She wanted him to know about her. But, the risked outweighed the benefits.

Perhaps she should ask Cat Noir what to do. Although, he would probably get mad. He's wanted to know who she was since they met and for her just to go and reveal herself to Adrien… would probably piss him off to no end. No… she couldn't ask Cat Noir for advice. Bad idea.

She used to think Cat Noir was just a womanizing flirt, but the night before when he confessed his love for her other side; she began to think a little differently.

Suddenly his advances were sweet and no longer cheesy. His flirting and bad puns were a bit cuter. Come to think of it… he wasn't half bad on the eyes himself. Maybe she just liked nice blondes. Plus, he was well built…

No! She liked Adrien! She already had curtains for their house picked out.

She was at Adrien's fencing practice to watch Adrien! And was about to go on a date with Adrien! A date… with… Adrien…

She blushed.

It's a date he said. A date with Adrien… Adrien, the boy she had the hugest crush on. Adrien, the boy whose face was plastered all over her bedroom walls. Adrien asked HER out! Of all the girls in Paris he could choose from, he picked her. She wasn't complaining, but something didn't feel right.

Aside from Alya, Nino and Tikki, the only other person who knew of her crush on Adrien was… Cat Noir! Did he say anything? Did he threaten Adrien's life if he didn't ask her out?

No, Cat Noir would never do something like that. Besides, he's a super hero. Albeit silly at times, still a hero. And heroes never threaten civilian lives. Or at least, they shouldn't anyway.


	3. The bag, it means nothing

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. The bag, it means nothing.

They had ordered the same smoothie.

No akumas had shown up all day.

They sat at a table next to a large window overlooking the street.

Neither one knew what to say.

Neither knew they would get this far into the date before something went wrong.

Both were blushing profusely as they sucked down their smoothies as if it were a race that neither knew about.

Needless to say, it was awkward.

They needed an ice breaker. Something to talk about. Fashion? They had that in common right? Kids? No… kids aren't really a good first date topic. Neither could come up with anything to talk about.

Adrien had finished first in the unknown smoothie race as he began to suck air from his straw rather loudly as plastic straws in plastic cups are known to do. He had to think of something… Quick! He couldn't tell her that he knew she was Ladybug and that he was Cat Noir and that he loved everything about her. Not here. Not now… for one the smoothie shop was a bit crowded and secret identities were on the line. He had to think of something safe to talk about… weather? Ya, weather is safe… right?

He smiled awkwardly as he set his empty cup down. "So… lovely weather we're having." He internally face palmed.

She had set her cup down too and blushed profusely. "Ah, ya… very… sunny."

He felt the heat of the sun from the window and he knew what she meant when she said she got flustered around him because it was now his turn to feel the same. Man! It took every ounce of him not to pounce on her and kiss her passionately (although, why stop there?) like he always dreamed of doing once he found out. She was right there! She liked him back! She liked him just as much as he liked her! He wondered if she wanted to jump his bones too. For now he had to just be content with gazing into her blue as the sky eyes and trying to come up with appropriate conversation.

She sighed and stood up. "You know if you didn't want to go out with me…"

He gasped and stood up; not letting her finish that sentence. "That's not it at all!" He almost yelled.

She blushed.

The other patrons of the shop stared at the teens for a moment before going back to their own little worlds.

They both sat back down.

"That's not it at all." He repeated in a defeated tone. He looked up at her with a hopeful smile. "I just didn't think we'd get this far into our date… you know, akumas and stuff; always causing problems." He scratched the back of his head and blushed profusely. "I really like you and I do want to get to know you better." He continued to give her a warm smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I got a bit flustered… it's not every day a guy gets to share a smoothie with a really cute girl." He seemed to have channeled Cat Noir… a little too much.

All color had ran to her face. Her skin was just as red as her mask and suit. **_Really Cute Girl_**! He had called her a **_Really Cute Girl_**! She could just die of happiness alone. But, she didn't want to do that because then she wouldn't be able to be on her **_Date With Him_**! He even admitted it was a date, he didn't even hide it. Her brain was just at death con one. Code Red! He wanted to be with her! She didn't know whether to squeal in excitement or faint, possibly both. Perhaps Cat Noir didn't say anything… or maybe he wingman'd her and planted the idea into Adrien's brain. Either way, she wanted to talk to him about it later… if she didn't die of happiness first.

Then it hit her. He said **_He_** got **_Flustered_**! Did he have a crush on her too?! The thought of him kinda stalking her, hiding behind things so she wouldn't see him blush, tripping over his own words and basically everything she did comforted her… a little. But, at the same time. It sent her into a giant tizzy.

It was like a paradox or something… a dream perhaps? In what universe does one's crush, crush on you back?

Elated didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She really didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"Would you like a refill?" He blushed.

"Sure." She melted.

He smiled, stood up, grabbed her cup and walked back to the counter to get their refills.

Then suddenly, it hit her… like a ton of bricks! **_I really like you_**! He said **_I really like you_**! She wanted to just start planning their wedding right then and there. Should he wear a black suit or a white one… he looked good in white. He'd look great in a suit. Every man looks good in a suit. But Adrien… Adrien would be just too hot for her to handle.

He was soon back and set her cup down in front of her as he sat back down.

"I really like you too!" She blurted, almost yelling.

He blushed and smiled. He then scratched the back of his head as he looked away and began to drink his smoothie.

The rest of their date went fine, once they got over their awkwardness and relaxed around each other.

They laughed as they reached her house by the end of the date.

"I had lots of fun. See you Monday." She waved as she began to walk toward the front door.

Without thinking, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and let him.

Fireworks could have been going off around them, but they wouldn't notice. They were more focused on their own fireworks happening inside their stomachs.

Her eyes flashed open and she jerked away from him, leaving him in a daze.

"M… Mari? Everything ok?" He asked in confusion.

She blushed profusely. "Ah ya… it's just my parents are probably getting worried. Goodnight, see you Monday!" She ran to the front door and didn't really stop until she reached her room.

"Gah… Goodnight." He was extremely confused.

She breathed heavy as she sat on the trap door that lead to her room. "Tikki?" she gave the little Kwami time to fly up to her face. "Why did kissing Adrien feel like kissing Cat Noir?"


	4. There was a bag?

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 4. There was a bag?

Adrien laid on his bed face down. His blush consumed his entire body. "I can't believe I did that." He grumbled. "I kissed her without her permission and now she probably thinks I'm a pervert or something!" He cried.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, calm down. It was just a kiss. It's not like you did it with her or anything. Besides, most couples kiss on the first date." He took a huge bite out of his cheese. "And furthermore, she seemed to enjoy it."

Adrien looked up at his Kwami. "Then why did she run away like that?" Suddenly, images of last Valentine's Day flashed into his skull. He blushed as he remembered everything that happened when he was blacked out. "Because we've kissed before." He breathed.

Plagg sighed. "Ya… Dark Cupid…"

"Love conquers hate!" Adrien jumped up and smiled.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "True love." He corrected.

Adrien blushed profusely. "T… True… True Love?" He put his hand up to his mouth.

Plagg chuckled. "Only way to break a curse."

Adrien fell to his knees. "True… True Love? I was right. She is my soul mate." He smiled wide.

Plagg smacked his forehead with his paw and sighed. "Ugh! I'm going to be dealing with this for a week aren't I?"

Adrien ignored him and clambered to get on his feet again. "I gotta see her again!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Of course you do kid."

"Plagg…" Adrien put his fist out to transform.

"Adrien!" Nathalie poked her head in his room. "You have a guest."

"Who?" He looked over at her as Plagg hid.

"Adrikins!" Chloe burst into his room.

"Oh." He frowned as she ran up to him, hugged him and tried to kiss him, but he lightly pushed her back so her lips wouldn't touch his skin. "Hi Chloe." He faked a smile, he was good at that.

Nathalie smiled and closed the door; leaving the teens alone. He was trapped.

"I heard you went on a date with Marinette today… it must have been awful!" Chloe huffed and crossed her arms.

He smiled for real this time. "Actually it was a lot of fun. We both really enjoyed ourselves." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh don't be silly. Whoever made you ask her out can just…" She began.

"I asked her of my own free will." He corrected. "I enjoy her company." He crossed his arms and scowled.

She put her hand on his chest and look him in the eye. "But Adrikins…" She smiled wide. "You do realize we're betrothed, right?"

He made a sour face. "This is news to me."

She huffed with a smile. "Well, we are. Just ask Nathalie, your father, my father… take your pick."

He sighed in defeat. "And I get no say in this… I thought I at least got to choose who I married."

She continued to smile as she crossed her arms. "It was your father's idea. He knew making you a model would make you popular with the ladies…"

"So he picked a wife for me?" He was getting irritated.

She smiled wide. "Exactly. Because a lot of girls can be really fake."

He rolled his eyes at the comment. "Right."

She waved. "Well, I have to run. I just wanted to check on you. Later Adrikins." She skipped to the door. She stopped and blew him a kiss. And with that, she was gone.

He groaned and stepped to the side to avoid the air kiss. Plagg came out of hiding.

"Well this sucks. So kid, what are you gonna do?" Plagg was genuinely curious.

"Run away with Marinette to another country and change our names. Maybe Spain… no, not far enough. America! Ya Father and Chloe won't be able to find us there. Think I'd make a good Esteban?" Adrien's eye twitched.

Plagg looked him over. "Not tan enough. How about a more… pale name? I once had a kitten who had a brother named James… now he was pale!" Plagg laughed. "Although he smoked." He thought out loud. "How about William?"

"My life is over." Adrien grumbled.

"You know you kinda look like a Zack." Plagg inserted.

"Father had to pick Chloe… of all the girls in Paris… it had to be Chloe!" Adrien ranted. "Why couldn't he let me decide for myself?"

Plagg shrugged. "Maybe he thought you wouldn't have good judgment. Kind of understandable really, you're still kinda new to the outside world."

Adrien rolled his eyes. It then hit him. "Wait… she might have been lying. Chloe lies to me all the time to get me to do things I don't want to do. Like autographing that poster. I knew it wasn't a petition… I just wanted her to shut up and leave me alone." He shook his head and ran out his room to find his father's assistant as Plagg hid in his shirt.

"Nathalie!" He called out as he caught up to her.

"Yes?" She turned around. "Can I help you Adrien?"

He caught his breath. "Chloe…"

She became confused. "What about her?"

"I'm not betrothed to her am I?" He looked up her desperately.

She sighed. "Your Father decided that a long time ago. You and Miss Bourgeois have been intended since you were little."

He gasped. "Is there any way out of it? I don't love her and I don't think I could ever love her." He gulped. "I'm in love with someone else!" He proclaimed.

She was taken aback. "Ah… I don't know. You'll have to talk to your father about that… who is this girl you are in love with?"

He sighed in defeat. "It doesn't matter. Father isn't going to let me out of the arranged marriage with Chloe… why even bother?"

She sighed. "Perhaps if you can prove you love this other girl and she truly loves you back…"

He lit up with a smile.

"Maybe your father might reconsider the betrothal." She finished. "Might!" She emphasized. She sighed again. "You have till your sixteenth birthday to prove this otherwise you and Chloe will become public as a couple. That's when your Father and the Mayor agreed would be a good time to tell the both of you."

He gulped and nodded. "Understood."

She smiled. "Good."

She walked away and he walked himself back to his room.

Plagg came out from his shirt where he hid the entire time. "Your sixteenth birthday?! That doesn't give you much time."

"I'm sick and tired of Father deciding everything for me without asking me first. I have to prove Marinette and I love each other… or…" Adrien made a sour face.

"Ugh, trust me kid I'm on your side. I don't want you to marry Chloe either." Plagg gagged a little. "She's the worst!"

Adrien became curious. "Plagg?" He tilted his head. "What do you think about Marinette?"

Plagg shrugged. "She smells nice and she takes good care of Tikki."

Adrien gave him a condescending smirk. "Tikki? Her Kwami?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yes… now can we drop the subject? This is about getting you out of marrying Chloe here… remember!"

"You like Tikki, don't you Plagg?"

Plagg sighed in defeat. "Oh I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

Adrien shrugged.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You're Zack now… and yes… I like Tikki. Happy?"

"For the moment." Adrien smiled. "But I still want to see Marinette. We should probably come up with a new name for her."

Plagg smiled wide. "How about Margarita?"

Adrien gave him a disapproving glare.

Plagg shrugged. "Fine… Elizabeth is pretty."

Adrien smiled. "Hey, I like that name… maybe Marinette and I could name our future daughter that… or Emma, I like Emma too." He lit up with an idea. "Emma Elizabeth! It's perfect and beautiful!" He sighed dreamily. "Just like Marinette."

Plagg chuckled. "Kid, you've got it bad!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You said yourself she's my true love."

Plagg stopped laughing on a dime. "Oh… ya… I did, didn't I?"

Adrien nodded.

Plagg sighed. "So do you want to see your girlfriend or not?"

Adrien smiled wide. "More than anything." He blushed. "Ah… I guess she is my girlfriend now." His blush left his face and he turned pale as he smacked his forehead. "I forgot to ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend!"

Plagg burst into a fit of laughter. "You're a mess kid!"


	5. Oh just forget the bag

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 5. Oh just forget the bag

The sun had set. The stars in the sky twinkled. Adrien sat on Marinette's balcony as Cat Noir.

He listened to her below in her room. She was humming as she brushed her hair. The fun thing about having cat ears was that he could hear things way differently than he could normally. He kinda liked it. He could hear her brush detangling her hair. The fly on a roof two buildings away beating its wings. He could hear it all. And he could tell what each sound was too.

His favorite sounds were Marinette's voice, her heart beat, her feet when they touched down on a surface after she had been flying with her yo-yo… but his most favorite sound she made was her laugh. Whether she was laughing with him or at him, he still loved hearing her laugh. From the nervous giggle to the complete fit of laughter, he loved it all.

Her humming was soothing. Like all his troubles were melting away.

The humming came closer. The trap door leading to her room opened and she popped out with a spray bottle to water her plants with.

Her humming stopped. "Is this going to become a nightly thing with you?" She smiled, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

He looked back at her from the railing he was sitting on and blushed, hoping his mask covered his rosy cheeks.

Her hair was down. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts, both light pink.

He thought himself lucky he was sitting with his back toward her so she wouldn't see just how excited he was to see her. Unfortunately for him she could see his tail which had a mind of its own. Although, he still felt lucky to even be in her presence.

"H… Hey P… Princess." He managed to speak. "How… how are you?"

She giggled a little. "What's gotten into you? Cat got your tongue or something?"

He felt like his heart had been struck by the real cupid's arrow. He melted. "Run away with me Princess." He spoke rather fast.

"What?" She really didn't hear what he had said.

"Nothing Princess!" He blushed and his tail shot straight up. He had to remind himself she didn't know he who was under the mask and that she didn't know he knew who she was with her mask. Although, her not knowing was slowly killing him. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could keep the secret. He wanted to de-transform right there, explain everything, and kiss her like there was no tomorrow… maybe more. No! Bad Adrien! Keep it in your pants!

She rolled her eyes and set the spray bottle down. "So what brings you over tonight?" She leaned on the railing next to him.

His ears drooped. "Can I have some advice Princess?"

She smiled wide. "Sure thing. What's the problem?"

He melted. He always did admire how quick she was to help people. It was just one of the many things he loved about her.

"So I know this guy… he's rich. And he's in love with a chef's daughter." Be began to explain. "She really rocks his world and he can't imagine life without her."

"Aw." She smiled. "So what's the problem?" Her smile faded. "Does she not love him back?" She gasped.

He smiled. "No. she loves him just as much as he loves her." His smile faded. "But he just found out he's betrothed to this other girl he can't stand. And he has till his sixteenth birthday to prove the love he and the chef's daughter have is true otherwise he's going to be forced into a loveless marriage." He sighed. "He really thought that, after a life of everything decided for him, he could at least pick who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

She frowned.

He sighed again. "He really doesn't know what to do or how to prove his love to the love of his life or to his father. He hasn't had a very good role model in the romance department. All he knows is that he would die without her."

"You sound like you've known this person a really long time." She blinked.

He chuckled a little. "Since the moment I was conceived."

She seemed shocked. "Oh, you have a twin brother?"

He blushed. "Something like that."

She giggled. "If your bother is anything like you I can see why he has a hard time expressing his love for his girlfriend."

He sighed. "That, and the universe just loves to keep them apart."

She rolled her eyes. "So, since your brother is betrothed… are you…"

His ears drooped. "Yes and I hate it. And I can't stand the girl father picked out for me."

"hum." She rested her head on her hand. "So you and your brother are in the same boat huh?"

"yep." He breathed.

"Identical or fraternal?" She became curious.

"What?" He became confused.

"Are you and your brother identical or fraternal twins?" She smiled. "Just curious."

"Identical." He began to sweat. He knew she hated lying, but she jumped to the conclusion and he had to play along.

"Which one of you is the older twin?" she seemed excited.

He smirked. "That would be me. I'm always looking out for my 'little' brother." He could pretend Plagg was his twin. He kinda sounded like a teenager, but acted like a very annoyed god father. He did have a cousin that looked a lot like him, but he was married with a child and was 25-years-old.

She giggled as she imagined two of him pulling pranks, switching places… usual identical twin stuff. She looked back up at him. "So is he ever Cat Noir, or does the title go to you and you alone?"

"Just me." He smiled. At least that was the truth. His cousin it was. "He's a lover, not a fighter. And I fight for love." He gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "So identical twins with different personalities?"

He smiled wide. "It would be very boring if we were completely the same. Sorry Princess, but we are two completely different boys. We even style our hair differently so people can tell us apart."

She shrugged. "Very true." She sighed. "Sorry I can't help you with you and your brother's problem… but I got nothing."

He shrugged and continued to smile. "It's ok Princess, sometimes just talking about problems help."

She smiled and handed him the spray bottle. "Since you're up here, do you mind watering my plants? I really need to get to bed."

He blushed. "Sure thing. Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Kitty." She waved at him and then disappeared through the trap door.

It wasn't long before a heard her breathing change to signal she was asleep after she told her Kwami goodnight.

He smiled and happily sprayed her plants with the water he was given. He sniffed each one before he gave them a light misting. Each had a unique and beautiful smell to it.

When he was done he opened the trap door and tried his hardest not to wake her. She rolled over once, but other than that, she didn't stir.

He looked around. The last time he was in her room he didn't really get a good feel for the place. It was cozy. He set the spray bottle on her desk as he caught sight of her wall. He quietly chucked. _'She's as bad as me. It's a good thing she's never seen my closet.'_ He looked over all the pictures of him she had around the place. He picked up the framed one she had resting on her desk. _'This is a really good one… I think Alya took this one.'_ He set it back down and accidently moved her mouse to her computer. The screen lit up and he blushed as his ears drooped. _'I see I'm not the only one who has it bad. Did she Photoshop all this?'_ he shook his head. _'Although, I think I have it worse.'_

He left as quietly as he entered. But, before he vanished into the night. He couldn't help himself. He gave her forehead a small kiss. "Sleep well Princess." He breathed.

And with that, he was gone.


	6. What bag?

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 6. What bag?

Marinette sat in a daze as she stirred her now soggy cereal. Her mind was completely out of it. From Adrien's kiss to Cat Noir's twin. She just had too much to focus on. But, what bugged her the most was that kissing Adrien felt like kissing Cat Noir… that one time. And Cat Noir's visits were becoming a nightly thing. He visited her every night that weekend. The previous night he had stayed till about 4 in the morning, both forgetting the next day was a school day. It was almost if he… liked her…

She dropped her spoon.

"Love conquers hate!" She could just hear Rose saying in her head.

Her face turned as red as her mask that she currently didn't have on. She shot up and ran up to her room. She turned on her computer and did a quick search online. Every result she found said the same thing.

True Love's Kiss breaks every spell.

She slumped down in her chair while her mind was reeling.

"Marinette!" Tikki flew out of her purse. "You're gonna be late for school!"

Marinette gave her a blank look. "Tikki? Please don't tell me Adrien is Cat Noir."

Tikki's antenna drooped. "I'm sorry Marinette, but he is. He must have figured out you're Ladybug."

Marinette's eye twitched. "Wait? Did you know? How long have you known? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Tikki sighed. "I can sense Plagg, Cat Noir's Kwami. I actually know where he is at all times and he knows where I am. We both knew this entire time who the other's holder has been. But, we are forbidden to tell our holders who holds the other. We can only guide you to the truth. Usually my holders figure it out first… I guess I owe him some cheese. Plagg and I have a long running bet."

Marinette blushed. "Adrien's poem… It was for Ladybug. I made Cat Noir a scarf for his birthday last year."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are just titles. It's you and Adrien who make Ladybug and Cat Noir who they are… who you are Marinette." She smiled.

Marinette gasped. "Adrien is engaged to a girl he doesn't like!" She then frowned. "And he lied about having a twin."

Tikki scowled. "You jumped to that conclusion all on your own. And to protect his identity he rolled with it. You can't blame him for lying. Poor thing had to come up with a brother he doesn't have on the spot just so he could respect your wish to keep your identities a secret."

Marinette sighed. "You're right Tikki. I should apologies to him."

Tikki crossed her arms. "You can do so at school." She gave her a sly smile.

"School?" Marinette had blanked out all morning. She looked at the clock on her phone. She gasped. "I'm gonna be late!"

Luckily she made it before the bell. Unfortunately she looked like a hot mess. Her hair was down with bedhead, she forgot her jacket, and her pant legs were two different lengths because she was in a complete daze when she got dressed.

Adrien stepped out of his limo and also looked a tad worse for wear. He too had bed head, he forgot his over shirt, and his shoes were two different colors, luckily they were the same type of shoe.

He chuckled and blushed when he saw her march up the steps.

"Good Morning Marinette!" He waved with a huge genuine smile on his face.

She looked back at him. A giggle threatened to escape her lips. "Morning." She managed not to laugh her head off at his Cat Noir bed head.

He caught up to her and continued to blush. "Sorry I didn't text you all weekend I…"

"It's ok, by the way… can we talk?" She stopped him right there.

"S… sure." If he had his cat ears, they would be drooping. He hated hearing those words. Every movie and TV show he watched and magazine he read said those words meant the end of a relationship. And, he didn't want their relationship to end. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't begin to imagine life without her. He felt like he was letting their nonexistent daughter down.

She smiled at him. "So…" She looked around to make sure they were alone. "First off, I'd like to apologize for making you lie…"

The warning bell rang.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk so more later." She waved at him and ran up the rest of the stairs.

His heart sank. "Ya, later." He dragged his feet up the stairs and to their classroom.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in Sabrina." He heard Chloe's voice on the other side of the door before he opened it. "Although I'm pretty sure Cat Noir has better taste and would rather drag in a bird or something."

He scowled and was about to storm in the room.

"Cat Noir wouldn't drag me anywhere unless my life is in danger, plus he's allergic to feathers so he wouldn't be dragging a bird anywhere either." He heard Marinette speak offhandedly.

"Girl how did you know that?" Alya's voice came to his ears.

"Ah…" He heard the panic in Marinette's voice. "I overheard when he told Ladybug when they fought that pigeon themed akuma."

His eyes widened. Did she figure him out? Is that what she wanted to talk about? Could they start over with no more secrets? No more secrets. No more lies… lies… she was apologizing for making him lie. She did figure him out! He smiled wide and sighed dreamily. She didn't want to break up… were they even really a couple? He needed to fix that ASAP. Emma Elizabeth depended on it!

"It doesn't matter." Chloe's annoying voice came back to his ears. "Oh, by the way. I have an announcement."

He couldn't let her say another word. He burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late." The bell rang as soon as he said those words.

Chloe gasped. "Oh My Gosh! Adrikins!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Are you alright? You look like you've been hit by a bus." She tried to kiss him.

He picked up the closest thing he could grab, luckily it was a history book, and blocked her lips from his face.

She smiled as she stepped back. "You're right we should save that for our wedding." She gave Marinette a smirk that just screamed **_'I win'_**.

The entire class, except Marinette whom just crossed her arms and gave Chloe a smirk of her own, gasped.

He set the book back down and crossed his arms. "Nothing is official yet. There is still time to change my father's mind." He scowled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know better than anyone else your father does not change his mind. Besides, he's had fifteen years to change his mind. I highly doubt he's going to change it now."

"Well, I guess my father and I have something in common. I don't change my mind either. I want to marry for love and not because my father told me to." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I don't love you."

Chloe scowled and gazed over at Marinette whom just smiled and waved signaling her own **_'I win'_**. She then looked back at him. "So you cheated on me?" She began to cry fake tears. "You cheater! Your father will hear about this!" She ran out the room with her phone in her hand.

"What?" He was confused. He ran to the door. "We were never dating to begin with!" He yelled.

He sighed, shut the door, and took his seat. He never cheated on anything a day in his life. Not even an online personality quiz. Ok, maybe his diet… but that was it!

Nino patted his best friend on the back. "Since when are you engaged to Chloe… and aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"

Adrien sighed. "My father's idea. Apparently it's been in the works since I was in diapers." He explained.

Marinette put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. The image of a baby Adrien with cat ears came to mind. She blushed at the cuteness her mind was giving her.

Nino chuckled. "By the way dude, nice bed head."

Adrien smiled and chuckled himself. "Thanks."


	7. 99 problems, but a bag is not 1

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

almost done with this one! yay! this might be my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic (short stories don't count) that I'm going to finish. I'm going to finish the other ones eventually, but this one was always meant to be short. so... I don't like odd numbers... so I think I'll wrap this up in chapter 10 with a nice little bow.

by the way, if ya'll haven't noticed... the chapter titles are (kinda) puns. just putting it out there.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 7. 99 problems, but a bag is not 1

The final bell of the school day rang. Surprisingly, no one was akumatized… not even Chloe whom was a tad pissed off all day. Over the lunch break, Marinette and Adrien went to their respective houses to eat lunch and fix themselves up from their forgetful morning.

Nothing much had happened the rest of the day. Not even a pop quiz.

Adrien grabbed his gym bag and began to walk himself to the front door to meet his ride so he could go to his basketball practice. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but he had to go. He had skipped practice too many times that month due to akuma attacks. Granted when an akuma appeared practice was canceled, but still.

"Adrien?" He looked back at Marinette who had caught up to him. "Can we have our talk now?" She smiled.

He frowned. "If I'm late to basketball one more time, my father is going to ground me. You can ride with me and my driver can take you home after he drops me off."

She blushed. "Sure."

Nathalie stood outside on the sidewalk next to the Agreste limo. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Adrien coming down the stairs with Marinette; holding hands. _'Is this the girl he won't marry Miss Bourgeois for? The other woman? I'm pretty sure I've seen her before."_ She shrugged. _'As long as she makes Adrien happy, I guess that's all that matters.'_ She opened the door to the car as Adrien and Marinette came closer.

"Nathalie, this is Marinette. Can Gorilla give her a ride home after he drops me off at basketball?" Adrien introduced them.

Nathalie looked back at Marinette. "I don't see why not. Where do you live Miss?"

"At a bakery. Next to Norte Dame." She blushed, a tad nervous to be talking to her. She seemed so proper and cold. Marinette hoped she made a good impression. She was the assistant to her true love's father after all.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. "That's right over there." She pointed to the church.

"Marinette and I have something important we need to discuss." Adrien defended.

Nathalie shrugged. "Very well." She let the teens climb into the car. She shut the door and sat in the front with the driver that had long been dubbed Gorilla.

Adrien pushed a button on the door that made a glass wall separate the front and the back of the car for some privacy. "So… you wanted to talk? The glass is virtually soundproof, so we can talk about anything."

Marinette blushed. "Well… did I already apologize for making you lie?"

He nodded. "And I forgave you."

She blushed even harder. "So… you know? About me?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yea." He scratched the back of his head. He looked back at her. "And you know about me?"

"Yea." She nodded and continued to blush. "I figured it out this morning. How did you find out about me?"

He shrugged. "I saw you transform... last week." He smiled. "Honestly, I was really hoping it was you. And well, it is you… so…" He blushed some more. "So… do you still like me the same as you did before you found out Princess?"

She gave him a smug smile. "I could ask the same to you Kitty."

His face turned completely bright red. "Ah… absolutely!" He leaned in to, hopefully, kiss her. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure I like you even more than before. And I didn't think that was humanly possible. But, I'm really happy with this turn of events… oh, Friday… I had a lot of fun and I would love to do something like that again… especially the last part." He recalled his passionate kiss to her. He couldn't blush anymore.

She continued to smile. "Same." She closed her eyes and let his lips touch hers.

He pulled her closer as she rested her hands on his chest. This time felt a bit more like Valentine's Day, but better since both of them were willing parties and not trying to kill each other. It was passionate, gentle, and sweet at the same time. Neither let the other dominate and both got really into it. They could get used to this. It was heaven.

Nathalie's eyes narrowed as she watched the scene in the rearview mirror. If she let them continue then she would have to explain to his father where the stains on the backseat came from. And she was not going to have that conversation with her boss. She turned on the TVs on the back of the seats.

The teens broke apart and both blushed profusely. They were a bit ruffled and he had lip-gloss smeared all over his lips and surrounding area.

He flashed her a goofy smile. "So…?" He turned the TV's back off, not letting his gaze leave her's. "I'm your boyfriend right?" He mentally smacked himself on the forehead. "I mean, will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled and continued to blush. "Yes. To both."

He continued to smile goofily.

He smile and blush faded. "So, what are we gonna do about Chloe?"

His smile faded as he physically smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot about her."

She smiled and blushed.

He looked back at her. "I'll think of something. After all, I know my father better than anyone else." He shrugged.

She rubbed his back. "Hey." She smiled. "We're a team, remember?"

He smiled back at her. "Wouldn't have it any other way Princess."

She giggled. "You're not gonna call me that all the time are you?"

He shrugged. "Just when you're Marinette, but when you're Ladybug… I'm partial to Bugaboo. Although, you can call me Kitty whenever you want."

She rolled her eyes and giggled some more. "You're such a dork."

He shrugged and smiled. "I'm your dork."

She smiled wide. "Wouldn't have it any other way." She gave him a wink.

He melted. Mission accomplished! He was her dork! He couldn't be happier and he didn't want the moment, or the car ride, the end. But, unfortunately, it had to.

The car came to a stop. He frowned as he looked out the window. He then looked back at her. "See you tonight?"

She gave him a sly smile. "I was already expecting you to show up anyway."

He chuckled. He gave her a light peck on her cheek and exited the car.

Gorilla glanced at her and nodded while Nathalie escorted Adrien to his practice. She felt a bit out of place as soon as he left, but luckily for her, the ride home was pretty short. Her parents seeing the car and asking her about it, not so sort.

The sun set as Marinette sat on her lawn chair on her balcony. She finally got a moment to herself from her parents. She was working on some sketches as she waited for her knight in black leather to show up.

She decided it was high time to talk to Tikki about redesigning her suit. She also had a few concepts for her Kitty as well. She really liked the one that didn't change his look all that much, but was still different enough to notice a change. It was subtle, more grown up, and very flattering to his growing muscles. For her, she really liked the one that almost changed her look completely while at the same time kept the original's essence. It was bold, daring, a tad grown up, and flattering to her still developing figure.

"Beautiful night." She looked up and smiled when she saw him walking toward her. He was in costume and holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and a letter in the other. "But not as beautiful as you Princess." He smiled wide and blushed; not caring if she saw or not.

She set her sketch book down and ran to him; kissing him on the lips when she got close enough.

He released his transformation and pulled her closer.

After a few moments of pure bliss, they came up for air.

He blushed and held out the flowers and letter. "For you."

She smiled and blushed. "I guess I should put these in some water." She took the bouquet. "Be right back."

"Ok." He melted.

With that, she disappeared into her room. He looked around and noticed her sketch book.

"I wonder what she was drawing." Plagg made his presents known.

Adrien scowled. "Unless she shows me, it's none of my business."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You're dating now. Everything that is her's is yours and everything that is yours is her's."

Adrien seemed shocked and gave his Kwami a raised eyebrow. "I think you're confusing dating and marriage."

Tikki flew up to the pair and smiled. "He does that all the time." She smiled at Adrien. "Hi I'm Tikki, Marinette's Kwami."

Adrien smiled. "Nice to meet you. Plagg told me a lot about you."

Tikki's smile faded as she smacked her forehead. "I'm so sorry about Plagg."

Adrien shrugged. "He has his ok moments."

Plagg smiled. "Aw, thanks kid. I like you too."

Marinette came back up and smiled. "What did I miss?"

Adrien shrugged. "I met your Kwami."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Let's see the sketch book."

Marinette was taken aback.

Adrien gave Plagg a scowl. "That was rude. Apologize now… or I'm switching you to something other than camembert for a month!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Geeze kid, lighten up." He then flew over to Marinette. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. "I'm Plagg. Sorry for being so rude." He flashed her a suave smile.

She blushed profusely as Adrien fumed and Tikki rolled her eyes.

"Why you little!" Adrien looked like he was going to pounce.

Plagg rolled his eyes and pointed at his holder. "Word of warning. He gets jealous easy."

Marinette continued to blush. "Thanks for the heads up."

"When I said apologize I didn't mean flirt with my girlfriend!" Adrien fumed.

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to him. "Don't worry about it Kitty." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a wink.

He stopped scowling and blushed profusely. "Ok Princess."

She opened the letter and began to read.

 ** _"Our disguises are no more. I am yours, you are mine._**

 ** _We are meant to be. Just you and me, it's our destiny._**

 ** _Nothing could tear us apart. We are partners no matter what._**

 ** _True love conquers all. And you have conquered my heart._**

 ** _Forever your Kitty. Forever your knight."_**

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. "Like the poem Princess?"

She giggled. "It doesn't all rhyme, but yes… I love it."

He pulled her into an embrace. "Not all poems have to rhyme." He kissed her on the lips… passionately.


	8. To bag… or not to bag… bags the question

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

almost done with this one! yay! this might be my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic (short stories don't count) that I'm going to finish. I'm going to finish the other ones eventually, but this one was always meant to be short. so... I don't like odd numbers... so I think I'll wrap this up in chapter 10 with a nice little bow.

I know this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer... no promises on the last chapter though.

by the way, if ya'll haven't noticed... the chapter titles are (kinda) puns. just putting it out there.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 8. To bag… or not to bag… bags the question.

"Adrien!" His father yelled for him as he was walking down the stairs the next day heading for school.

He seemed confused. "Did I do something wrong Father?" He asked.

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm aware of… however, Nathalie tells me that you found out about and don't agree with the arrangement."

"Father I…" Adrien tried to state his case.

"Have no choice in the matter." Mr. Agreste cut him short. "I chose Miss Bourgeois for a reason and her Father agreed that it would be for the best…"

"But what about my happiness father? Chloe… she… she's not the one for me! You and mother married for love, why can't I?" Adrien crossed his arms.

"You're just like your mother." Mr. Agreste sighed. "Love… love doesn't… love isn't…" He sighed again. "Yes, I married your mother for love, but she's gone now and my love for her cannot bring her back. And you are far too young to understand what love is."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Love is when you find someone you are willing to die for. Love is when you can't imagine a day without them. Love is when you make dumb jokes and puns just to make them laugh because the sound makes your heart feel lighter than air." He sighed. "I may be young father, but I know what love is."

"This Marinette girl? Yes, Nathalie told me about her." Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "But how do you know she's not just after your money or looks?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "And Chloe isn't?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

After he kissed Marinette for the first time, all of the times he was blacked out during battle came flooding back to his memory. Like she re-broke any spell that was put on him. It was a bit weird to think about, being that he didn't have any control over his own body, he was still glad to know. Albeit a bit ashamed. At least his Princess didn't hold his actions during those times against him. In fact, the previous night they stayed up till around two in the morning talking about it. He even slept over because he really didn't feel like transforming and pole-vaulting to his house. Besides, her room was cozier and cuddling with her rather than a body pillow was far more appealing… and warmer. Before they fell asleep, she informed him of all the events of Valentine's Day. They both agreed Kim could do way better than Chloe and Chloe was way out of line. She also recounted everything Chloe said to her as Ladybug. He regretted giving in and signing the stupid poster. She in turn gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him not to worry about it because Sabrina ruined it anyway. That, and she knew what was written on it was a lie. He smiled and admitted he just signed it to get Chloe to shut up. She giggled at that fact.

All he had to do in the morning was put his shoes back on and get back to his house before his alarm was set to go off. And, before Nathalie had a chance to check on him.

He loved the fact that he didn't need his mask anymore to have an intelligible conversation with Marinette now. He wished they had figured it out a lot sooner. But, at the same time, he was happy the way it all happened. He was glad he found out first. After all, he was the one that wanted to know more than anything anyway. He was ecstatic to learn not only was his Princess his Lady, but also the fact that she liked him back. He was overjoyed to get to know her better as Cat Noir without her mask. And the part that he loved the most was that she figured him out all on her own, with sleep deprivation mind you, and that they were now together. Yes, finally being able to call his Princess his Girlfriend was his favorite part.

Mr. Agreste scowled.

Adrien smiled. "Because Marinette got to know me and I got to know her." _'Granted most of the time we were wearing masks and acting like different people, but still. Although that distinction is gone now. But still, Ladybug is just a part of her and Cat Noir is just a part of me.'_ "She's sweet and kind. Talented and smart. If you just meet her…"

"Very well." Mr. Agreste stopped his son there.

Adrien lit up with a smile. "You're going to meet her?"

Mr. Agreste nodded. "I'll have Nathalie invite her and her parents to dinner tonight. I will meet her then."

Adrien smiled wide. "Thank you father."

"Don't be late getting home and dress formally." Mr. Agreste put his hands behind his back.

Adrien nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now run along. You're going to be late for school." Mr. Agreste started walking back to his office.

"Yes sir." Adrien rushed for the door. He couldn't wait to tell Marinette the good news.


	9. Be our Bag

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

almost done with this one! yay! this might be my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic (short stories don't count) that I'm going to finish. I'm going to finish the other ones eventually, but this one was always meant to be short. so... I don't like odd numbers... so I think I'll wrap this up in chapter 10 with a nice little bow.

a little bit of a long chapter, but I hope that it was worth the wait. last chapter is coming up next time I update this story. thanks so much for all the reviews!

by the way, if ya'll haven't noticed... the chapter titles are (kinda) puns. just putting it out there.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 9. Be our Bag

Marinette took a deep breath as she and her parents approached the Agreste manor.

Adrien had prepped her all day for meeting his father. And several conversations and text messages later; she felt ready.

Speak when spoken to, got it!

Don't lose eye contact while talking to Mr. Agreste, no problem!

Don't bring up Mrs. Agreste, not to worry!

Yes, she was ready.

She even managed to get her own father in a suit and her mother in a traditional chinses dress. Her own dress was of her own design and mixed western and eastern styles. She was quite proud of her creation.

Her phone buzzed as a limo pulled up beside them.

She pulled out her phone as the passengers exited the vehicle.

Marinette gasped as Chloe smiled wide.

"Oh look Daddy, peasants all dressed up pretending to be in our social class." Chloe laughed.

Marinette fumed.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng crossed his arms. "Actually, we're of the merchant class." He smiled behind his mustache.

Marinette mentally high fived her father as she looked at her phone. Adrien sent her another text. It read "just found out Chloe and the Mayor will be attending dinner too. Father set us up, I just know it."

Marinette typed her reply. "I just found out too. Don't worry, I can play nice. ;)" She smiled vilely as she sent it.

Chloe, wearing a yellow dress, walked up to Marinette. "So what brings the Dupain-Chengs out of their hovel tonight?"

Marinette gave her a condescending smile. "We were invited… to dinner." She put her hands on her hips.

Chloe huffed as she bumped into Marinette's shoulder on purpose and continued to the house.

Adrien sighed as he struggled to tie his tie. "I'm stressed out Plagg! Father did this on purpose!"

Plagg groaned. "Let me kid." He fixed the boy's tie.

Adrien smiled as he looked in the mirror. "Wow Plagg I didn't know you knew how to do that."

Plagg smirked. "I've been around a while." He then shrugged. "Don't worry about dinner. I'm sure everything will go just fine." He then rolled his eyes. "Now let's do something with your hair."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Plagg sighed. "It's how you normally have it. The dinner is formal isn't it? So your hair needs to be formal too."

Adrien shrugged as the little Kwami demanded the hair brush.

Marinette held her tongue as Chloe spoke ill of her to Mr. Agreste. She was used to it, so she knew how to ignore it.

"And did you see what her parents are wearing?" Chloe giggled.

But her parents were another story. "Excuse me. What did you just say about my parents?" She gave her a warning in her tone of voice.

Chloe smiled wide. "I said your parents look like they got their clothes from the homeless."

Marinette took a deep breath and smiled evilly. "Actually my dad's suit is the suit he wore to their wedding and my mom's dress was hand man in china by my grandmother. Sorry to disappoint you Chloe, but nobody in my family is homeless."

"Vintage." Mr. Agreste then looked her over. "And where did you get your dress Miss Dupain-Cheng?" He spoke dryly.

She smiled and did a little twirl. "I designed and made it myself Sir."

He nodded. "Western-Eastern fusion. Very nice."

She smiled. "Well, I like to incorporate my heritage in my wardrobe… and I guess I am, myself, a Western-Eastern fusion." She explained.

He nodded again. "Yes, it is important to know where you come from and your roots."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at her when no one was looking.

Mr. Agreste turned his attention to the blonde. "And who are you wearing Miss Bourgeois?"

She did a little twirl. "You Mr. Agreste." She smiled wide.

"Ah yes. I remember that design. Last season I believe." He walked to the dining room.

"This way." Nathalie gestured the guests to fallow. "Dinner will be served shortly."

Marinette smiled wide. Chloe might be good at kissing up, but being yourself is always the better choice. And she was going to be nothing but herself.

Mr. Agreste sat at the head of the table. Chloe and her father sat down on the side closet to the fire place while Marinette and her parents sat on the other side.

"Nathalie. Go check on Adrien." Mr. Agreste glanced at his assistant.

"I'm here." Adrien walked in and sat down at the foot of the table where he normally sat.

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?" He looked over his son. "And what did you do to your hair?"

Adrien shrugged. "Was getting dressed. Trying out a new style."

"I see." Mr. Agreste frowned. "Miss Bourgeois, Miss Dupain-Cheng. What do the two of you think?"

Marinette smiled as she looked Adrien over. His hair had been brushed and watered down for a more mature look. "Very classy." She smiled wide.

He gave her a warm smile.

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. It's so… commoner."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I think he looks great. There is nothing wrong with changing one's hair from time to time." Marinette scowled at her.

Chloe smiled wide. "Unless you're as fabulous as Adri-kins and I. change is awful."

Marinette's scowl turned into a look of disgust. "Change can be good. An adventure even."

She remember back to when she met Tikki and became Ladybug for the first time. That day changed her life forever, and she liked it. Plus, she wondered, since that's how she really met Adrien, would they even love each other, let alone know each other, if they hadn't become Ladybug and Cat Noir? Or would he still have been home schooled and they would never meet? She didn't want to think about that. Life without him was too unbearable to think about. At least, now she knew he felt the same. So she wasn't alone. It was actually comforting to know he obsessed over her like she obsessed over him. And now, kinda anyway, they could obsess over each other together. And neither one had to be embarrassed about it anymore.

Mr. Agreste looked up at his son. "What do you think about change Adrien?"

Adrien almost spit out his water. Did his father really just ask for his opinion? He had to think a moment. His whole life had turned upside down within the past year, but he wasn't complaining. He was a super hero, went to school, made actual friends, and met the love of his life. Oh no, he loved every moment of his new, not so lonely, life.

He smiled wide. "I like change. It's exciting."

The next two courses went pretty much the same. Chloe said something insulting, Marinette would oppose, and Adrien generally agreed with Marinette. Although, at times, he didn't agree with her. But, they didn't fight it and both seemed ok about their differences. This intrigued Mr. Agreste. They agreed to disagree. Neither seemed mad at the other for it and they actually seemed rather calm about sharing their differing viewpoints and talking about it. In fact, if Marinette and Adrien didn't agree on something, they were happy to talk it over.

Chloe on the other hand seemed very offended when Adrien disagreed with her. He would try to explain why, but she wouldn't listen.

Mr. Agreste took note of this.

But, Chloe soon turned her attention back to the Dupain-Chengs. She began to insult them for every wrong thing they did at the dinner table.

Th soup course had been served and Mr. Dupain-Cheng smiled and picked up his bowl to drink out of. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng did the same. Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. Only her parents. She was about to do the same out of habit… until Chloe opened her mouth.

"How savage!" she cried. "No table manners at all!" she looked at her father. "Look at the savages Daddy!"

Marinette's eye twitched. That was the last straw. She calmly stood up and stared daggers at her. "You know what Chloe?" She started out calmly enough. "You are done insulting my parents." She kept her cool. "My parents have done nothing to you and you are being rude. My parents are two of the sweetest people you will ever meet and I cannot stand for you insulting them anymore."

Chloe shrugged. "Then sit."

No, THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! "Does anything matter to you?" She almost yelled. "You're the rich girl. You're the one who's supposed to have poise and grace. But all you've displayed tonight is nothing but immaturity! So my parents don't know etiquette, but at least they're nice about it and willing to learn. They were not born with silver spoons in their mouths. My parents have had to work hard to get where they are today and they have not lost themselves in the long journey. You can insult me all you want, I don't care, but don't you dare say one more bad word about my parents!" She ranted. She then caught her breath.

Chloe looked unaffected at all.

Adrien had slid down in his chair to hide. He didn't want to see his father's reaction to his true love's rant. Even if it was well deserved.

Mr. Agreste smiled, stood up, and began clapping.

The whole table gazed at him in confusion.

He just continued to smile and clap.

A chill went down Adrien's spine. He didn't know if this was a good thing, or if he should be scared. His father barely ever smiled.

Mr. Agreste finally sat down, but continued to smile. "Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette acknowledged her name being called by looking at him.

"You respect your parents?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes sir. They're great parents." She shrugged. "Why would I not respect them?" She smiled. "They're kind and generous. They love me unconditionally even if sometimes I don't deserve it. They inspire me and support my dreams. They are hardworking and loving and deserve all the respect in the world."

Her parents smiled at the comment. Proud of their little girl.

Mr. Agreste then looked over at Chloe. "And Miss Bourgeois, do you respect your father?"

Chloe giggled. "What kind of question is that? I love my daddy. Who doesn't?"

He then look over at his own son. "Adrien? Do you respect me?"

Again, Adrien was confused. "Uh…" He shrugged. "I think so… yes sir?"

Mr. Agreste turned his attention back to their guests, seemingly satisfied with his son's answer.

Plagg and Tikki, whom had been hiding under the table the entire time, were getting annoyed by Chloe's behavior. Especially Plagg.

"Let me just shake things up a bit." He whispered to his companion.

"No! Plagg that is a bad idea…" she tried to talk him out of whatever he was thinking.

"I know for a fact Chloe's chair is wobbly." He rubbed his paws together.

"Plagg No!" Tikki whisper/yelled as Plagg flew over to the blonde bully's chair.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He head butted the leg of the chair.

She rocked back and forth and soon tomato soup was all over her dress.

"My dress!" She called out as Plagg giggled. "It's ruined."

"A little baking soda and water will get that right out." Marinette offered some advice.

"Why should I listen to you?" Chloe barked back.

"Because I'm clumsy and get stains in my clothes all the time." Marinette spoke dryly.

"Daddy! We're leaving!" Chloe stormed out.

"But what about desert?" The mayor begged.

"I said we're leaving Daddy!" Chloe yelled.

"Give me five." Plagg held out his paw for a high five.

Tikki scowled at him.

"Ah come on. I made your girl look good." He rolled his eyes.

"She was doing fine on her own." Tikki continued to scowl. "she didn't need your help."

Plagg shrugged. "Chloe was getting on my nerves."

Tikki crossed her arms. "Plagg. You know the rules. And you just broke a big one."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm the epitome of bad luck and that snot nosed brat had it coming. And I didn't hurt her."

She sighed and smacked her forehead.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Chloe's chair had been removed to be repaired when Nathalie investigated it and found it unstable.

The Dupain-Chengs were saying their goodbyes as Adrien pulled Marinette to the side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sorry about Plagg. He just told me the Chloe's chair thing was him." He apologized.

She giggled. "Tikki already told me. She said he was fed up with her and want to make me look good."

He smiled. "He didn't tell me that part. He's always holding back information from me." He scratched the back of his head.

"Good night." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

He blushed. "See ya princess."

She then started to walk back to her parents.

He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her close to him. He then gave her a proper kiss. They closed their eyes and embraced each other.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled when she saw the teens. "Aren't they adorable?"

Mr. Agreste watched as his son tenderly and passionately kiss his girlfriend. His attention then turned to the painting over the dining table. The family portrait.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng smiled as well. "You have a really swell son there Mr. Agreste. Very polite and respectful."

The teens came up for air and smiled at each other. They then giggled at some untold joke.

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. Adrien's smile. He wasn't faking it. It was real. He knew very well at how good his son was at faking smiles, but the one on his son's face at that moment was real, genuine, honest.

Adrien then kissed Marinette on the forehead. "Goodnight Princess." He then let her go, even though he didn't want her to leave.

An hour later, Adrien sat in his room watching TV and lounging on the white sofa in front of it. he had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

Plagg sat on the coffee table devouring his stinky camembert.

"How do you think dinner went? Do you think father likes Marinette and her parents?" Adrien sighed.

Plagg burped. "I hope so. I can't stand Chloe…" he dropped his cheese and flew under Adrien's t-shirt.

"Hum?" Adrien sat up and noticed his father walking toward him.

Mr. Agreste sat down next to his son. He sighed. "You were right. Chloe is completely wrong for you."

Adrien lit up with a smile. "You mean?"

Mr. Agreste nodded. "The engagement is off."


	10. Bag in the wind

so... this started as a short story... I began writing and it evolved into something longer. so... hope ya'll enjoy.

thanks so much for all the reviews! it's kinda sad to see a story end... but, it had to end at some point. why not with diabetes? (disclaimer: you may get diabetes reading this final chapter because it is extremely sweet. proceed with caution.) anyway, I have other fanfics to tend to. but I still enjoyed writing this one. it's one of my favorite Miraculous fanfics I've written yet. I love fluff.

by the way, if ya'll haven't noticed... the chapter titles are (kinda) puns. just putting it out there.

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 10. Bag in the wind

Excited didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling as he pole vaulted to her balcony. He landed and accidently knocked over one of the plants.

 _'Crap!'_ He began to pick up the pieces of the shattered pot. Luckily the flower seemed fine. _'She's going to kill me.'_

As if on cue, she popped up with a broom in her hand through the trap door in her pajamas. Her anger faded when she noticed who knocked over her plant.

"Sorry princess. I guess I wasn't paying attention." He gave her a nervous grin.

She sighed and climbed up the rest of the way. She then began to sweep up the dirt. "Not the first time. I keep spare pots down stairs. I'll replant it in the morning." She then looked him in the eyes and rested her chin on her broom. "So, what's up Kitty? It's a little late for one of your visits." She giggled. "I was almost asleep."

"I hope you were about to dream of me." He gave her a wink. He then smiled wide as he released his transformation. "I've got great news!"

"It couldn't have waited till morning? And I probably was going to dream of you." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright Kitty, what's up?"

"The engagement! It's off!" He almost jumped for joy.

She seemed shocked for a moment, but then her expression changed into a wide smile. "Your father changed his mind?"

He nodded excitedly. "He said Chloe is a spoiled rotten brat who only thinks of herself and has no respect for anyone. That, and he should have trusted me to make the right decision for myself. He also likes you."

She smiled wide and hugged him. "That's great."

He continued to smile as he embraced her. "He said the thing he liked the most about you is how you stand up for others but, at the same time willing to help those who really don't need it."

It dawned on her. "When I told Chloe how to get the stain out."

He rested his head on her's. "Yep. Maybe it was a good thing Plagg intervened."

She giggled. She then blushed as she noticed what he was wearing. "Adrien?"

"Hum?" He rubbed her back lovingly.

"You couldn't have put on pants before you came over?" She continued to blush as she buried her face in his t-shirt. Their relationship wasn't that intimate yet.

He blushed profusely as he smacked his forehead. "Crap! I forgot. I'm sorry Princess… Please tell me I'm wearing underwear."

She giggled. "Ladybug boxers."

He chuckled. "God! I'm a nerd."

She giggled some more. "My nerd." She sighed. "Tell you a secret."

He looked her in the eyes and she tapped him on the nose.

"I made myself a Cat Noir themed dress." She giggled again. "Last month actually. I've just been too embarrassed to wear it in public." She blushed… again.

He smiled wide. "I have an idea. Make me something Ladybug and we could match. Would you be less embarrassed then?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Probably."

He smiled dreamily as he held her hand and they interlocked their fingers. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and she gazed back. He leaned closer to her so their foreheads touched. She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist. They were in heaven.

"Humans." Plagg rolled his eyes as he and Tikki watched the teens from the lawn chair. "So sappy."

Tikki smiled vilely as she rolled her eyes. "Like you when you're talking about cheese?" He pouted.

The teens came up for air. Both smiling while trying to catch their breath.

"Hey Mari?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Hum?" she looked him in the eyes.

He gave her a soft smile. "If we have any kids in the future… can… can we have a girl?" He blushed. "I think Emma Elizabeth would be a purrrrfect name."

She giggled. "I've always liked the name Emma. I also have two boy names picked out. What do you think of Hugo and Louis?"

"I love them." He smiled dreamily. "We must be soul mates."

She smiled back. "Must be." She blushed. "I love you Kitty."

He blushed too. "I love you too Princess." He then pulled her in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
